Future
by Mii-Chan 24
Summary: The day Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Tenth Vongola boss, died, he left behind a lot of things. TYL!Guardians, Character death.
1. Gokudera

**Future**

By Mii-Chan 24

Disclaimer: Don't own

TYL!Guardians, Character Death

* * *

><p>When Tenth died, Gokudera Hayato felt like the atmosphere had disappeared from the earth.<p>

He felt like he'd been sucker-punched, watching as his boss, _his friend_, fell in slow motion, blood blooming across the front of the expensive, Italian-tailored suit.

He should have protected him. He could have _stopped it._ Surely he could have made a difference.

If only he had been paying more attention. If he hadn't let his guard down. If he'd taken more precautions, if only he'd been faster….

It was like an out-of-body experience, stumbling to Tsuna as the rest of the Guardians quickly took care of whatever enemies they could find.

He knelt besides his friend, hands shaking as he slowly propped him up, the thick scent of iron seeping into the air.

Tsuna groaned faintly, flames dying out, wheezing as the air became harder to intake.

Gokudera might have said something, he couldn't remember. Some sort of reassuring, 'you'll make it' motivational bullcrap that no one really believed, but it seemed like the right thing to say. And, knowing Tsuna, it could actually make a difference.

Tsuna smiled weakly, trying to speak but failing as blood gurgled past his lips. He seemed surprised, breath coming slower.

Someone barked for an ambulance, a medic, something, and stupid Lawn Head knelt down on the other side, gripping the Tenth's hand in an effort to heal him.

Too little, too late, maybe. The thought flitted across Gokudera's mind for a second, and he quickly shoved it away, paling as the heat drained from his friend's body.

The others were crowding now, trying to help, trying to pull him away, trying to do _something_ that could maybe, possibly make a difference.

And then suddenly it stopped.

They all fell silent as a last, shuddery breath passed through the Tenth Vongola boss' lips.

They watched as the light faded from his eyes, their determined look softening into a dull vacancy.

And they all let out a shallow breath as the last vestiges of life left their friend.


	2. Yamamoto

**Future**

By Mii-Chan 24

Disclaimer: Don't own

TYL!Guardians, Character Death

* * *

><p>When Tsuna died, Yamamoto Takeshi was miserable.<p>

Tsuna had been more than a boss. He'd been a friend. He'd been the glue that held their dysfunctional, psychotic family together.

They took the body to the hospital, despite the fact that they _knew_ he was gone. The ride there was silent as the grave Tsuna would soon fill.

Gokudera was pasty white, the front of his suit smothered in blood.

Yamamoto felt too numb to point it out, but Chrome hesitantly tried to blot it away. He pulled away weakly, clenching his fists, and Yamamoto could only begin to imagine what he was going through.

The idiot was probably blaming himself.

Ryohei was slumped down in his seat, rubbing his face weakly. Yamamoto would have done something to help, but again, his bones felt like lead.

Squalo would have mocked him openly, but the Rain Guardian couldn't help himself.

He still remembered the day Tsuna stopped him from jumping off the roof of Namimori. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid, but baseball had been his everything back then.

Now, he could honestly say he would lay his life on the line for his friend. Except now he wouldn't have the chance to try anymore.

He glanced out the window, watching as people openly gaped at the black, nondescript cars silently speeding after the ambulance. They would wonder. They would gossip.

Surely they would come up with many theories, considering the police cars they zoomed past did nothing but nod them along.

They would never know who died. The papers wouldn't publish the death of a mafia boss.

No one would know the infinite kindness of the man lying stiffly in the ambulance. His utmost trust, even to those he had to face as enemies.

His dedication, to keep his family safe, even if it meant going against every fiber of his being.

What hurt him the most, though, is that he knew Tsuna never wanted this life. He was thrust into it because of his friends. And now he was gone, leaving behind the people that loved him.


	3. Ryohei

**Future**

By Mii-Chan 24

Disclaimer: Don't own

TYL!Guardians, Character Death

* * *

><p>When Tsuna Sawada died, Sasagawa Ryohei punched a wall.<p>

They were in the hospital, loitering around the waiting room, as if there still was a sliver of chance that he would pull through.

The wall was thin, nothing more than plaster and paint, and caved in easily. The nurses screamed, but were instantly silenced by the intimidating glares shot their way.

Ryohei pulled his hand out slowly, fingers shaking faintly as they recovered from the blow. Some of the jagged edges had caught on his skin, and little drops of blood slowly welled up.

He was angry at himself. He wasted so much time - so much _valuable_ time - trying to find the shooter, instead of hanging back and helping Gokudera.

He could have bought a few minutes, maybe… He could have made a difference, even if the outcome was the same in the end.

He dreaded going back home. He didn't want to face Kyoko and Haru and Bianchi and tell them that he was gone. He couldn't come to terms that No-Good Tsuna, the little scrawny fourteen year old he first saw with an inkling of potential when he ripped the hair out of a boy in school, was gone.

He couldn't be.

He felt his chest tighten as he thought of the horrified look on Kyoko's face when she found out.

He swore, sometime in the beginning of their serious starts in the mafia, that if Kyoko ever cried because of him, he would beat the living hell out of Tsuna Sawada.

Tsuna had laughed, a nervous little laugh that let him know that he genuinely feared the wrath of Kyoko's older brother, and promised he would do his best to avoid that, because he never wanted to see her cry either.

_Damn you, Sawada…_ Now he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

As if on cue, his phone rang, and he flipped it open with a sigh. Kyoko.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly more tired than he had ever felt before. His hands were shaking, and his spine constricted so badly that he had to slump down in a chair.

No physical fight would ever compare to the utter fear in the pit of his stomach at the thought of informing the others that Tsuna Sawada was no more.


	4. Dino

**Future**

By Mii-Chan 24

Disclaimer: Don't own

TYL!Guardians, Character Death

* * *

><p>When little brother Tsuna died, Dino Cavallone felt his world collapse.<p>

He was in a business meeting, actually, when he felt his phone go off at his side.

With a faint smile and a soft 'excuse me', he stood and quietly made his way to the window.

Bianchi's tearful sniffle could barely be heard over wailing cries, incoherently screaming and sobbing.

He felt his gut constrict, and swallowed past a lump in his throat to try to find out what was going on.

_Tsuna was shot. Tsuna's gone._

Despite Romario standing less than three feet away, he fumbled the phone, falling back against the wall.

His men were instantly on their feet, casing the area for gunmen or shooters or anything that could have potentially harmed their boss, but Dino was gone, breathing shallow as he struggled to remember how to breathe.

He had never had a little brother before, and everyone else in his family had always tried to kill him or get him out of the way so they could get the title of boss.

That was why Tsuna was so special. They had suffered through Reborn together, and were more alike than he could believe.

When he looked at Tsuna, he fondly remembered his own childhood, and how much it had sucked.

After their first meeting, Dino did everything he could to be a support for the young Vongola boss. He was more than an ally for Tsuna. He was a friend, paving the way into the unknown. After all, if _Dino_ could do it successfully, Tsuna could too.

He glanced up at the man he was meeting, now thoroughly intimidated by the guards surrounding him, and cleared his throat. He excused himself faintly, saying that he had an emergency to attend to, and stumbled out of the room, Romario close on his heels.

He quickly hopped onto his personal jet and barked out orders. The Vongola needed to be aided in whatever they needed, no exceptions.

The time he wasted getting to Namimori was the worst. All he could do was dig his nails into the upholstered seats, letting the utmost feeling of defeat swallow his thoughts.


	5. Lambo

**Future**

By Mii-Chan 24

Disclaimer: Don't own

TYL!Guardians, Character Death

* * *

><p>When nii-san died, Lambo cried.<p>

Of course, as the crybaby of the family, no one was really surprised.

The minute they arrived how, weary, tired, too upset to form more than a few coherent sentences, he shuffled away from the older Guardians, rubbing his eyes.

Tsuna had been his big brother. They were raised together, and whenever Lambo needed something, no matter how annoying, Tsuna was always there to help.

I-Pin met him at his door, tears running freely down her cheeks. Ryohei had already informed everyone, and from what little he'd heard, Dino was on his way.

She sobbed, clinging to him hard, and he could do nothing but hug her tightly, rubbing her back, sniffling faintly.

They slid down together out in the hall, two little fifteen year olds who had known nothing from Tsuna but kindness and patience. He was the brother they never had, giving them a family when they needed one, giving them love when they'd been rejected by everyone else.

As the youngest, they had the right to cry. They had the right to bawl and scream and curse the higher powers as to why; why take the person who they depended on so much?

Who would spoil them on weekends, letting them sneak off to enjoy life on the outside, despite explicit orders to never do that?

Who would sneak chocolates into their rooms when they were feeling down?

Who would be willing to lend an ear if they had problems?

Tsuna, despite his faults, always, _always_ had time for them. He'd postpone meetings for them. He'd get in trouble, get yelled and get beaten and bruised, but he'd still smile at them.

He made them feel like they were worthwhile. Like they were needed in their little misfit group.

The others always rejected Lambo. They thought he was a nuisance, a pain. Tsuna was always there for him, though. He didn't want him to fight because he worried. He wanted Lambo to have the choices he didn't have at fifteen, and at sixteen, and so on.

He was the best thing that could have ever happened to Lambo, and I-pin, for that matter. He was their guide. Their friend. Their brother.


	6. Chrome

**Future**

By Mii-Chan 24

Disclaimer: Don't own

TYL!Guardians, Character Death

* * *

><p>When Boss died, Chrome Dokuro felt like she had been run over again.<p>

She was left behind to deal with the injuries of those who couldn't have cared less about what was wrong with them.

She patched up Ryohei's hand quietly, trying to swallow back tears as she saw the dead look on his face. His shirt was wrinkled, and areas were soaked with tears. Miss Kyoko was currently with Bianchi, making tea in an effort to calm everyone down.

She cleaned Yamamoto's sides with a sniffle; he hadn't noticed a bullet had grazed him in the battle. He was silent, jaw clenched tight in an effort to keep emotions at bay.

Hibari refused treatment, but she cleaned the scratches on his cheek anyways. He then huffed and stalked away.

Gokudera was stunned beyond reason, barely functional. He said nothing as Chrome eased his bloodied clothes off, washing off Boss' blood as tears ran down her cheeks.

Lambo was gone before she could get to him, but she later heard him crying with I-Pin. She felt like joining them, but still had to take care of Bianchi and Haru and the others. So she left a tea tray beside them, squeezing their shoulders lightly in reassurance before they left.

And then she was in her room, alone, tired and shaky.

She wanted to see Tsuna again. He had given her so much….More than he knew, really.

He gave her support. He gave her a family.

And most of all, he made her feel like she mattered.

So she cried. She sniffled, and hugged Mukurou close, feeling the owl squirm faintly in her grip.

She missed him. Without his support, Chrome felt like she'd go back to the hostile glares and uneasy talks.

She knew she wasn't really wanted there.

She just wished someone had taken the time to get to know her. To trust her, even. Trust Nagi, at least.

She wished, most of all, that Tsunayoshi Sawada was still around. He would have known what to say. He would have offered even the tiniest reassurance. And really, that was all she wanted.


	7. Mukuro

**Future**

By Mii-Chan 24

Disclaimer: Don't own

TYL!Guardians, Character Death

* * *

><p>When Tsunayoshi died, Mukuro cursed the world.<p>

Even in prison, in the deepest pits of hell, he cursed the world, and cursed the gods that deemed it right to deprive him of his goal.

He found out through Mukurou, and watched as his precious Chrome sobbed her little eyes out.

It wasn't fair. It really wasn't.

His entire goal for a _decade_ was to take over Vongola. Controlling little Tsuna's body would have been the epitome of success, something only _he_ could have done.

He would have been unstoppable.

But the little fool had to go and get himself killed.

He had yearned to be free of Vindice, of walking free to do his worst. Of enjoying himself to the fullest after ten bloody years of limited movement, of being reduced to fighting inside a godforsaken _owl_, or of taking over Chrome's body.

He had dreamed of corrupting the little Vongola boss to his leisure, of destroying everything that was innocent and pure in the silly child. Of crushing everything that boy had ever stood for.

And in ten years, not once did he think he wouldn't get the chance to do it.

He knew the boy was strong. He was extremely strong. He wouldn't have been defeated. If he was able to take Byakuran, surely a simple little bullet wouldn't have done anything.

But he'd gone and gotten himself killed.

The water around him nearly bubbled in fury.

He would _not_ be stopped. Not like this.

Even if he had to go and bring Tsunayoshi back from hell himself.


	8. Hibari

**Future**

By Mii-Chan 24

Disclaimer: Don't own

TYL!Guardians, Character Death

* * *

><p>When the herbivore died, Hibari Kyoya felt guilty.<p>

He shouldn't have. He knew it was part of the plan. But seeing everyone miserable because he was gone left a bitter taste in his mouth.

As the least affected of the group, Hibari was left to deal with the details. He had to make sure the Irie boy was still holding up his end of the bargain.

He had to console that idiot Cavallone when he arrived, and then dumped the task of the burial onto him. He didn't have the time to worry about frivolous things like that.

He knew this phase of the plan was extremely delicate. If someone got the wind of the situation, or if someone became suspicious, they would have problems.

And, if that idiot techie didn't go through with his part, or if he somehow screwed up, then it would fall on Hibari's shoulders to deal with the consequences.

They had, in essence, committed treason. They plotted to kill the Vongola boss, and that was punishable by death. And, sure, they would have a hard time trying to kill the Cloud Guardian, but he would rather not have to deal with that.

If their plan failed, and Byakuran wasn't stopped, not only would their world be destroyed, but the only shred of hope to stop him, Tsuna Sawada, would be gone.

He sat in his office silently, petting Hibird lightly. Despite the dangers, he could feel a familiar thrill build up in his gut.

There would be a fight brewing soon.

A big one.

A faint smirk spread across his face.

The others would still be mourning. They wouldn't stop for a while, probably.

So he leaned back, closing his eyes. He sure hoped Sawada knew what he was doing. Otherwise, the idiot just took a bullet to the heart for no reason.

For some reason, though, he felt he could trust the herbivore to come through.

If he didn't, though, well.

He'd just have to bite them all to death.


End file.
